


Sun, sand, and swim lessons

by Tiredbutawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredbutawesome/pseuds/Tiredbutawesome
Summary: Vacation AU where Keith can't swim, and Lance offers to teach him. Story also available on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week after Shiro had returned to the castle. Apparently, his lion ejected him into space during a malfunction, and he showed up two days later, covered in scratches.

The team was currently discussing a vacation to the tropical planet Deara, for some much needed time off. Lance was totally on board with the whole idea, and was trying to convince the other paladins to let him teach them to surf. Pidge was saying something about a new sunscreen she could engineer to help with the extreme UV rays the planet's sun gave off. As they went over plans, Keith remained his usual silence. Hunk was inquiring about the food on Deara, and wether or not it would be safer to bring their own. He was beginning to explain the concept of grilled cheese sandwiches when Coran walked in.

"The trip will take three quintants, so I suggest you relax and enjoy the ride." He made his declaration and sat down with Allura.

Keith awkwardly rose from his chair. "I'll start packing" he muttered, and stalked off to his room. Lance was confused. Something about this didn't seem right. Keith was always quiet, but something was off somehow. He started to follow the red paladin, but soon realized it would seem weird to follow his rival to his room. 'maybe rival isn't the right word anymore', he thought, 'he's actually been nice to me lately'. He decided that Keith probably needed some time to sort things out, whatever those things may be.

Keith sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands. How was he supposed to enjoy a beach vacation when he couldn't swim? He had tried multiple times as a kid, but to no avail. He almost drowned every time, and was in debt to several lifeguards. ' I'm going to make a fool of myself!' He thought, imagining all the horrible possibilities. The rest of the team would laugh at him, call him a child. Especially Lance, the best swimmer of them all.

For some reason, that last thought hurt the most. He wasn't even sure why, which got to him more. All the stress was giving him a headache, so he took a nap.

It was almost time for dinner now, and Lance was tasked with retrieving Keith from his room. He was somewhat surprised to find the boy asleep in his bed, but tried to wake him up nonetheless.

What Lance didn't know was that Keith slept like a rock. Calling his name didn't work, and neither did shaking him. Lance decided his only option was to sit on the boy.

This didn't go over well. Keith did wake up, but he was not a morning person. Or rather, early evening person. He let out a series of grunts and knocked Lance over, who slid down beside him with a smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" He chirped, cheerful as ever. Keith's reply was a cross between a grunt and somekind of foreign language. He shoved Lance over the side of the bed with a resounding thud.

Lance appeared to be unharmed and ambled over to the door.

"C'mon, we'll be late for dinner!"

Dinner was some sort of space goo shepherd's pie. Hunk was apparently trying to vary his recipes. Of course, everyone was talking about the vacation. What they would wear, what they wanted to do, etc. Keith tried to join in, but mostly stayed quiet.

Lance looked across the table to Keith, who was picking at his shepherd's pie. What was up with him? He didn't know, but he was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Allura had wanted to watch an earth movie, so they all went into a room in the back of the castle with a couch, a recliner, and a large screen. Trying to find a movie they would all enjoy was a struggle, but eventually Pidge overruled them all with a chick flick: '10 Things I Hate About You' . Shiro, hunk, and pidge took up the couch, and Coran and Allura had decided to sit on the floor for a better view. Which meant that Keith and Lance had to share the recliner.

It was just fine for Lance, who would have shared a recliner with a space worm if it meant he could watch this movie. His sisters used to watch it with him all the time at home, and he grew to love it.

Keith, however, was less than pleased. Not only did he despise chick flicks, but now he was squished into the arm of a recliner with his joints at odd angles. And what's worse, Lance keep grabbing onto his arm when something exciting happened, and for some reason it made Keith's heart skip. 

The movie was almost over, and the main character stood up and read a poem. Lance recited it in perfect timing, all while holding Keith's torso and sobbing into his neck.  
"I hate the way you talk to me  
And the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick, it even makes me rhyme.  
I hate it when you're always right  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh  
Even worse, when you make me cry.  
I hate it when you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly, I hate the way I don't hate you.  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all".  
Keith realized how much he related to this poem, it almost seemed to be written about him and... 'don't think like that! You're barely even friends!' he thought, clearing his head. 

By the time the credits came to an end, Lance was the only one of the male gender that was still awake. Keith was a real hog in his sleep, spreading out as much as possible. Lance was being pinned down by several appendages, so he figured it would be best to just stay put and get some sleep.

Morning came far too soon for both, though neither would admit it. Keith woke up first, extremely confused to find Lance curled up next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. He slowly slid out of the chair and headed off to train before breakfast.

He looked at his watch. It was 6:30, an hour before hunk would wake up and make the day's breakfast.

He started by knocking out some practice drills. Before long he was versing some drones with his bayard, hair tied back and jacket lying in the corner. His tank top stuck to his back with sweat. He was so focused that he didn't realize Lance had been watching in the doorway for fifteen minutes.

It's not that Lance was staring intentionally, he had gotten up after hearing some commotion from the training deck, and after seeing that it was just Keith, he realized there was nothing just about it. Keith was an unstoppable force, and Lance couldn't help but watch. He moved like a panther, silent except for the clang of metal on metal. His eyes were narrowed, and his stance made it seem as though he always knew his opponent's next move. 'he's just so- ' Lance couldn't find the word, 'amazing'.

Eventually, Keith took a break to drink some water, which is when he saw Lance. He almost had a heart attack. He felt vulnerable, like he had been exposed.

"Wha- why are you- huh?!" Were the only words he could muster. Lance snapped back into reality, jumping with a start.

"I- uh- was just -uh- bored, that's all!" He replied, blushing. "C-can I join you?" He inquired, holding up his bayard.

"Uh-sure, why not?"

The two trained together for a while, letting the world fade away. It was only when they were called to breakfast that they actually spoke to each other.

"Nice work, mullet" Lance quipped, swinging a towel over his shoulder.  
"Thanks, idiot. I live for your praise" Keith replied sarcastically.

Breakfast was what seemed to be pancakes, except for the fact that they were purple and covered with blue splotches. They were, however, delicious. Conversation was sparse, seeing how none of the paladins were morning people.

Today was packing day. They would prepare everything in advance, and arrive on Deara the next morning.

Keith proceeded to his room, and found a red suitcase to pack his things. Along with clothes, sandals, and a bathing suit (mostly for appearances) he packed his marmora blade and a spare notebook and pen. He might have some time to write while he was there, and the change of scenery might inspire him. Right now his world seemed to lack inspiration.

Lance's suitcase contained everything from swimsuits to skincare, and everything in between. Three t-shirts were bunched up on the bottom, as well as a few pairs of cargo shorts. He then opened his closet to take out a project he had been working on, a beautiful crystal-blue surfboard made from some kind of rock he found on one of their missions. He had been shaping and polishing it for weeks using some tools he borrowed from Coran. It was finally ready, and tomorrow, he could finally use it. He would be able to be the best at something for once. Not Shiro, not Keith, him. It would be a wonderful and rare occasion.

He gently ran his fingers along the smooth surface, thinking about his teammates admiring his surfing skills, cheering him on as he shredded waves.

He changed into his bathing suit and snuck his board out to the pool for a test run. He had found a wave setting accidentally while trying to adjust the temperature. 

As soon as he got there, though, he was surprised to find Keith wading in the shallow end, flailing his arms. A thought soon occured to him 'keith can't swim!'


	3. Chapter 3

Lance immediately knew that he wasn't supposed to see that, so he snuck back the way he came. If there's one thing he knew, it was that Keith would kill him if he saw.

Keith decided to try to swim on his own. It was a last ditch effort, and he knew it wouldn't work, but he had to try. Of course, he failed miserably. Whatever, he needed to dry off anyway. It was two hours to lunch, which would give him time to take out his anger on some drones on the training deck. 

And that's exactly what he did. After drying off, he spent the full two hours slashing away with his bayard, and occasionally practicing hand to hand combat. It felt good to do something he was familiar with, something he was good at. 

Lance retreated back to his room and spent the next two hours playing video games with pidge. Needless to say, he lost every time, but at least he went down in style. Hunk kept distracting them with conversation.

"Wait, how is it that you can defy the laws of physics, but you can't throw rocks?"

"Hunk it's a video game!"

"I know but it's like the creators didn't even think when creating it!"

"Relax , you two. I can't take these guys out when all I can hear is my best friends arguing about logistics!" Lance said, currently trying to take down a giant monster.

"Alright, fine, I have to get started on dinner anyway." Hunk replied, walking to the door. "Be down in fifteen minutes, and have your taste buds dazzled!" He added, and left.

Hunk wasn't kidding. In the dining room was practically a buffet of different foods, somewere imitations of Earth food, and others were completely new. 

"I made extra so we can take the leftovers to Deara, so don't worry about eating it all." He announced with a grand gesture.

"How did you do all this in fifteen minutes?" Lance questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I had some help from Coran!" He replied, sitting in his seat. "C'mon, dig in!".

Everyone took a seat, and filled their plates, there was everything from curry to quiche, and it was all delicious. Everyone was too busy eating to say more than complimenting the chef. Even Keith threw in a "great job, man" .

It was an hour later that everyone had eaten to their fill, and there were still leftovers.

"Amazing!" Allura commented, then stood. "Anyone want to play a game?" 

The game in question was cards against humanity. They had to create a pile for cards they wouldn't want to explain to Allura and Coran.

The best so far was Pidge, who had no filter. 

"PIDGE!!" They all shouted in unison at the latest entry:

Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's being a motherfucking sorcerer

"What does that word mean?" Allura asked in the most innocent of voices. Shiro immediately turned bright red.

"It's- uh... Kina like quisnak, but... Uh..  different." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Not once did he look up.

They kept playing until past midnight, fueled on popcorn, juice, and fits of laughter. Finally, they were all forced to go to bed when they ran out of black cards. Pidge won, of course. 

It was late morning when everyone was finally awake. A cup of space coffee each had them all chatting excitedly in no time. Even Keith was excited, a whole two weeks of rest, a change of scenery, and surely something worth writing about. They were going to be on the surface by noon, which was only two hours away. 

After breakfast, the energy was tangible. Everyone was either doing some last-minute packing or trying to keep busy.

Those two hours seemed to last an eternity, until finally, Coran said the two best words in the world.

"We're here!"


	4. Chapter 4

The sand was soft, the water was clear as can be, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was perfect.

Almost.

It was a beautiful view, but all Keith could think about was how he was going to hide the fact that he couldn't swim. He would have to have a cover story, so he came up with a plan. 

Luckily, everyone had to unpack before having fun. He hauled his suitcase into his hotel room, which was actually pretty nice. It had a bed, a pull out couch, and what looked like a hologram TV. He unpacked his belongings into a chest of drawers, organizing Everything. Once that was done, it was time for step one of the plan. He walked into the hallway.

"Hey, anyone wanna play Frisbee?" He shouted. 

"Great idea, Keith! It would make a great team building exercise!" Shiro replied, emerging from his room. 

"Aww, but I wanted to go swimming!" Whined Lance, opening the door to his room to reveal that he was clad in nothing but a blue bathing suit. Keith couldn't help but stare.  Did he actually shave his legs? How can he pull that off?! He thought.

"We can go swimming after, Lance. Frisbee sounds fun!" Pidge exclaimed, throwing open her door. "And put a shirt on, for god's sake!"

So they played frisbee using an old plate. It was fun, really, but now it was time to get step two going. He purposefully missed an especially forceful throw from Hunk, and started to run after it.

"I got it!" He shouted, with no intention of "getting it". He suddenly dropped to the ground, landing on his foot. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, a look of pain plastered on his face.

The others rushed over, surrounding him with worried looks. He groaned, and started to stand, but dropped back down to show he "couldn't walk". 

"Keith, what happened?" Asked Allura, looking rather curious.

" I tripped and fell, I think I sprained my ankle" he groaned. 

Hunk picked him up and started to carry him back to the hotel. "You shouldn't be walking, get some rest." He said, approaching the building. "Can someone get the door?" 

It had been fifteen minutes, and everyone had left Keith in his room to go swimming, which was fine with him. He had been writing in his notebook, and jotted down some ideas. Until the door opened, that is.

It was Lance. Of course it was. He ambled over to the bed where Keith sat, and leaned against the wall, a smug look on his face. 

"Hello, faker!" He announced. Keith opened his mouth to protest, but was shushed by Lance's finger on his lips. "Don't even try denying it, I saw you in the pool. You can't swim, and now you're trying to cover it up with this so-called 'injury'. Now, someone lower than I am would blackmail you, but instead, I propose a deal: I will teach you to swim by the time we leave, and in return you will do me a small favor. Deal?" He held out his hand.

"Depends, what's the favor?" Keith mused.

"I haven't figured that out yet, the idea is that you will be in my debt." He replied, thrusting his hand toward Keith again. "So, do we have a deal?"

Keith was hesitant, but eventually shook Lance's hand. After all, What did he have to lose?

"Deal."

"Great, I'll meet you on the beach at ten tonight, so nobody will know." He said, then spun  on his heel and left


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was late. Of course he was. Relax, it's only a few minutes. Keith thought. But what if he doesn't show? What if it's all a prank? what if-

"Hey, mullet. I was afraid you wouldn't show up." Keith sighed in relief as Lance spoke.

"I could say the same to you." Came the sarcastic reply

Keith looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Should we-uh, get started or something?" he was looking down an generally appeared smaller than usual. 

"Yeah, totally!" lance chirped. then glanced at Keith's shirt, which he was still wearing. "I don't think you wanna wear that in this water, it looks too nice. Who knows what will happen to the fabric?"

"okay, yeah. just lemme take these out" he gestured toward his eyes.

"What are you talking about? are you physically removing your eyeballs? Cuz that would probably blind you." Lance remarked, confused.

"No, you idiot! My contacts! did you think my eyes were actually purple? " Keith responded, cracking a smile. He took a red and black contact holder out of his swimsuit pocket. he started reaching toward his eyes when Lance winced.

"Agh! can you please turn around when you do that!" Lance cried out, as if in pain.

"Fine, fine! You're such a baby!" Keith retorted, turning away. "I don't see why I have to turn around when you're the squeamish one!" he added as he finished. 

When he turned around, his eyes were a soft grey, like the city in the winter. Lance just stared.

"I know, they don't look all that great. I wear the contacts for a reason."

"What? n-no, it's not that, they're just so... beautiful." lance replied, wistfully. "I- I mean... not like that- I , uh..."

Keith cut him off "Let's just get started, okay?" he said, removing his shirt.

"Yeah, let's just get to it. First, we'll try just floating on your back. it's a lot easier to swim when you know you won't sink" he slowly waded into the water, small waves lapping at his shins. "C'mon, it won't bite. At least, I don't think it does..." he grinned and held out his hand.

 

 

An hour or so later, they were both soaked from head to toe, extremely tired, and happier than they had been in weeks. They sat on the shoreline, the waves lapping at their feet. The stars were gorgeous, an the moon was just starting to set. It had to be at least midnight, but they didn't go back to the hotel just yet, it was too nice out to stay inside. 

"So how is it that you never learned to swim? I thought you were Mister Perfect or something." Lance mused.

"I don't know why you think I'm perfect, I can barely keep my head on my shoulders." Keith replied, staring at the crystal waves. "As to your question, I never really picked it up. I tried all the time as a kid, but I guess it just never clicked, you know? I took classes every summer until I grew too old. "

"You seemed pretty fine with me, y'know, for a beginner. "

"Well, maybe I just needed a good teacher." Keith smiled, looking at the boy beside him. The infinite stars reflected on his eyes, and it really was beautiful.

Not that he would ever admit that out loud, of course. Meanwhile, Lance was practically unconcious, leaning on Keith's shoulder. Keith gently stood. The other boy gave him a questioning look .

"I'll be right back, I swear." He said, and walked away.he returned with a red beach towel, which he lay behind them. He gently guided Lance's shoulders so that he was laying down with his head on the towel, then lay down beside him.

They spent the night like that, laying on their backs, looking at the Stars, not a word between them. It was lovely.


	6. Chapter 6

When they woke, they did so simultaneously for one reason alone, the tide was coming in.

Lance had a moment of haziness before jolting awake. He tried to stand, and tripped onto Keith, who was panicking. The boy was hyperventilating, his eyes wide.

"Keith, it's okay, man. You're ok" Lance repeated as he dragged him on to dry sand.

Keith was still in shock, so Lance gently cupped the boy's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. This was a tactic that Lance's mother used on him when he got too upset, and it seemed to be working. Keith's breathing was slowing, and he seemed more aware of his surroundings. Lance continued his mantra.

"You're gonna be ok, it's ok." He repeated, over and over, looking him in the eye. Slowly, Keith calmed down.

"Lance? Wha- what happened?" Keith whimpered.

"The tide came in while we were sleeping, you got really scared, so I dragged you over here and calmed you down." Lane replied gently. "You're ok now."

The sun had started to rise.  
Shiro's going out for his morning run soon, Lance thought, then it hit him. ... And then he'll see us over here instead of in the hotel and ground us!

"Oh god, Keith! We gotta get you back to your room, or Shiro's gonna see us! You're supposed to be injured, remember?"

"Then let's get moving before that happens!" Came the urgent reply. The two started running towards the front door, and rushed into Keith's room. Keith had just laid down on the bed when the doorknob started to turn...

"Keith, are you alright? I was just going on my run and I thought I heard something." Shiro said, stepping in.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I uh... Rolled off the bed!" Keith chirped. "I'm ok though!" He added.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda jumpy-"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Ok, if you're sure. If you need anything, call for Allura, she's right next door."

"I will!"

The door closed. Lance rolled out from under the bed.

"That was a close one! You should have seen your face!" Lance laughed, pointing to Keith's face which was a lovely shade of pink.

"Hey! I think I did well under pressure, considering the circumstances." Keith defended. He placed a hand on his chest in mock offense.

Lance laughed "your face was so red! I couldn't believe it!"

"How do you know, you couldn't possibly see me from under the bed!"

"I could hear it in your voice! The too quick replies, the wavering tone, you must have looked like an idiot!" He cackled.

It was then that Pidge walked in. "Hey Keith, do you have- wait, Lance, what are you doing here?"

"I- uh-was just going to ask Keith if he wanted to play Monopoly? Cuz I uh, didn't want him to be lonely. Yeah, would you like to join?"

Keith face palmed. "Do we even have Monopoly?" He asked.

"Sure, I found alien boardgame that was really similar, it has the money and everything, so we can improvise! I'll go get it."

Lance quickly left the room, leaving Keith and pidge together.

"What's up with waterboy?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"He's probably just tired" Keith adjusted the blanket which had been carelessly been thrown over his wet bathing suit. It was then that Lance came charging back in holding an oddly hexagon shaped box. Keith noticed that he also managed to change into a pair of dry shorts that resembled his swim trunks, but still lacked a shirt. Probably for appearances, he thought. It would be weird if he suddenly decided to change outfits. Plus, he looks better this way.

Inside the box were several odd floating pieces, along with a pair of dice and some cards. The money was coins, not paper, and the board was a hexagon, but they made it work. Keith couldn't leave the bed on account of his "injury", so he played in spirit while the other two rolled for him and moved his piece.

"Keith, you rolled an eight and landed on ozams funny looking q! Wanna buy it for-"

"I'll take it"

"But you don't know how much it costs!"

"Do I seem like the type to calculate the cost of things?"

"But- y'know what? Nevermind. Five gold, one bronze."

"Will do." He handed over six shining coins to Pidge, the banker.

The game went on as usual for the paladins. Pidge won by only purchasing the most lucrative properties. Just ahead of Keith, who bought everything he landed on. Lance ended up in monsterous debt due to his strategy of not buying anything to save money and lost everything through rent. The game lasted a total of three hours. By then, they were all starving.

"I'll meet you both at breakfast, I'm gonna take a shower." Keith said, starting to sit up.

"Wouldn't that put stress on your ankle?" Pidge mused, showing more curiosity than concern.

"Fine, I'll take a bath, then. I'll be done in twenty minutes."

"See ya, mullet!" Lance quipped as he rushed out the door, Pidge in tow.

Keith sat up and grabbed his notebook and pencil off the dresser, opened up a clean page, and started to write:

If hope has feathers  
Panic has needless  
Pushing into the skin

If hope has feathers  
Laughter has fur  
Brushing against the heart

If hope has feathers  
Love has all three  
Because what is love

Without hope   
Without joy  
Without pain

He closed the notebook, glad to have transferred his emotions from brain to paper. He slid out of bed, grabbed a t-shirt, shorts, and underwear, and took a hot shower.

As the water washed off the sand, it washed away his thoughts, like a form of meditation. By the time he was clean, his mind was completely clear.

Hair pulled into a dripping ponytail, he padded barefoot into the dining room of the hotel, complete with breakfast buffet. He grabbed some blue toast, a star-shaped citrus fruit, and a mug of piping hot coffee before sitting between shiro and hunk at a dark wood table. This morning, everyone seemed to be more awake than usual. The main topic of conversation was the food, which everyone agreed would be better if Hunk had made it.

"Hunk, your waffles are never this dry!"

"You think that's bad, look at this oatmeal! It looks like Kalteneker threw up in a bowl!"

"Can't we just have breakfast in peace?" Shiro protested "I know we're all used to Hunk's cooking, but this is the best we've got, and we should all be greatful."

Keith remained silent except for the occasional "yeah" or "true", usually followed by a shrug. Hunk was too busy glowing with praise to talk much. Lance and pidge on the other hand, had no problem talking enough for everyone, while Shiro, Allura, and Coran tried to have a civilized conversation.

An hour or so later, Keith was back in bed, except everyone had crowded into his room to discuss the plans for the last day, which would end in a formal celebration in honor of Voltron. Today, they would be shopping for formal attire at a few local stores.   
Nobody was required to have a date, but it was strongly suggested.  
Lance, of course, wanted a date more than anyone else. He was hoping to meet someone on their little shopping trip, but he'd probably end up going with the others as a group instead.

Or maybe he'd find someone in a place he'd never think to look.


	7. Chapter 7

They had started browsing the brightly lit store for ball-worthy clothes. It was harder than it looked. Hunk and Pidge hunted for something that would fit them, Lance just had to find the "perfect ensemble", and Coran was too busy contemplating whether or not to get a bow tie to look at anything else. Allura had managed to use her chameleon skills to fit into any dress she wanted, and thus had collected at least ten favorites. Shiro was looking for the least expensive suit in the entire store, a quest he had some trouble finishing.

It was all quite chaotic to begin with, but once everyone had found something to try on, it was calmer.

The first one to change clothes was Pidge. She exited the dressing rooms into a waiting room of sorts, with a couch, a few chairs, and a lot of mirrors. The remainder of team Voltron were seated patiently waiting.

Out stepped Pidge in a dress! It was a beautiful emerald Color with a sweetheart neckline. The best part, however, was the smile on her face.

"I haven't worn one of these in years! I forgot how nice it feels." She said, ruffling the skirt.

Shiro's reaction was less enthusiastic. "That is way too revealing! The skirt is so short! Young lady, you go change and find something appropriate!"

"Shiro, the skirt goes down to my knees! Anything less revealing might as well be a fucking morph suit!" She retaliated

"Watch your mouth or that's exactly what you'll wear!"

"Ugh, fine! I'll find something else!" She dragged her feet back into the dressing room.

The next one out was Hunk. He stepped out in a black suit and yellow tie. "I think I like it. It fits, it's comfortable, and it doesn't look embarrassing!" He spun around, seeming to be completely contempt. "I'll go change back into my clothes." He said, walking back in the direction from which he came.

Keith was next. His suit was all black, including the button down shirt. The only color was in his scarlet tie. Dios, Lance thought. He's gorgeous.

"So... How do I look?" Keith said shyly, staring at the floor. The last time he wore a suit was at his parents' funeral. He was only five, so he didn't remember much. This suit was comfortable enough, with pockets in the jacket that fit his phone and his marmora blade.

"Wow"

It was the only thing Lance could say. He was in shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. It was as if the world had stopped spinning.

"Uh, thanks... I'm gonna go change back now." Keith said, and left.

Coran had decided on a white suit that made him look like he was dressed as price charming, because it reminded him of formal Altean suits.

Allura looked like a runway model in an off-white dress with purple flowers on it, and a marching belt. Shiro was speechless.

Shiro's suit was nothing special, just a plain black suit with a matching tie. He blushed when Allura commented on how well it fit him.

Last but not least was Lance. He wore a blue dress shirt with a black vest and blue striped tie, which hung loose around his neck to reveal that the top button of his shirt was undone. It made Keith want to kiss him so bad it hurt.

To make matters worse, he flashed a devilish smile and winked at Hunk, who waved back with a friendly grin. Just seeing him like this made Keith want to light himself on fire. Finally, after some sort of conversation Keith didn't hear, the blue paladin turned on his heel and walked away.

Pidge had finally found another dress. This one was floor length, with a straight neckline and a sheer green cape attached to a pair of bracelets. She looked like a wingless fairy, and seemed happy with her choice.

"Much better choice, Pidge. I like this one!" Shiro said, smiling with pride.

"You're such a dad, Shiro!" Pidge retorted. "I do like this one, though.

"Then it's settled! Everyone, hand me your final choice, and I'll pay for them at the register!" Coran clapped his hands together, and gathered everyone's attire.

Finally, they could go back to the hotel and relax.


End file.
